Sif 100: Revelations Q
Here it is, the Sif 100: Revelations Q&A! Ask me questions, i'll answer! And no, there aren't any rules. You all know the drill, no inappropriate questions, no too spoilery questions, etc. This is where i answer questions people would normally ask! All the basic questions will be answered here, so you have to think of better questions than just "When will we get a trailer?" or "Will _____ return?" or "Will this lead into another show?". Good luck! *Question: Will this movie lead into another Sif 100 show? Answer: I don't think so. I mean, i could. There are going to be hints of a new show, but as of now, no. But don't lose all hope, i said i COULD. Wouldn't bet on it though. *Question: Why will this be the last Sif 100 thing for a long time or forever? Answer: I've stated that i'm sick of making trix shows (excluding BTGR). There are about 10 thousand (at least) trix shows on this site, half unaired even. I know what this site is, but i think we need more spinoffs like the Forever Knights franchise or Prototype. I have Ormerowon Virus and Prototype on my plate, and BTGR i would certainly like to do. But i'm sorry, trix shows are now overdone. I have literally nothing original for trix shows (excluding BTGR) and Sif 100 was never good to begin with. And anyways, if i were to make another Sif 100 show then i need to finish either BTGR, Prototype, or Ormerowon Virus. And even then i need to do a lot of preplanning. Basically i'm just sick of making trix shows. And i know there are great ones out there. *Question: Even though there is a plot revealed, we still don't know anything! Can you tell us something about this show? Answer: I certainly can. There are twists, but i'm not reliant on it. All i need from the audience is to expect a fun journey at best. I don't want people expecting a masterpiece, because i'm not promising that. There will be errors, there will be meh moments and i can't do anything about that, i can't give everyone what they want. People who like Prototype and expecting a similar tone will feel disappointed, so that's a warning right there. I want people to check out Shield of Justice. This movie will have a similar tone to that, but not fully. I have stated before that there are 4 protagonists and it says that on the main page, but i'm focusing on the new/main Sif and Redd-Reaper. The new Sif is taken in, and he isn't even "just starting out", he's being pulled into this journey just as he gets the Alphatrix. No time to even use it or get used to the fact that there are Aliens in the universe. He has to get used to enemies, aliens, alternate dimensions, all that in a single journey. How unfortunate. The other two Sifs are there for a couple reasons, mainly to train Sif and help him get used to all that. Redd-Reapers role will be secret at this moment. So there you have it, more details. *Question: Can we have more details on Redd-Reaper? Answer: I don't want to give too much. I already accidentally revealed that he is a Hunderson, but is he a brother, cousin, father, son? Neither, he's not exactly related. People will think that hes the future son, well think of him as the grandfather of all Sifs. Think of him as the alpha Sif and the rest are beta. He seems coldhearted at first, but i THINK he's a good person inside. *Question: When can we expect a teaser/trailer? Answer: When i write at least 6 scenes. Even then, i won't show too much. Don't get too hype over it. *Question: What are your thoughts on the negativity that surrounds Sif 100: Revelations? I mean it has 6 bad votes and 1 mehh vote! Answer: I try not to think about it. People think that i harass people and can't accept opinions, well if someone voted the bad option and he had valid points to why, then fine. It's his opinion. But when i made the poll on this movie, and all my other shows, i barely posted ANYTHING. Literally, nothing. Characters and a poll. That's hate for no reason, it's not valid. Before anyone says anything, '''WAITING '''is an option. It's not difficult to wait until i post a plot or SOMETHING. But hey, i think they will change their minds soon. Hopefully. I don't get bothered of effected by it. *Question: Is this truly the last time we'll see TRS and Original Sif? Answer: I'm 75% certain. If this is the end of all Sif 100, then yeah. But if i wanted to make a new series sometime down the line, MAYBE i could. MAYBE. But even if i did make a new series, i still don't know if they will be there as a cameo or dimension special. But as for a large part, then yeahhhh. *Question: Will we see any returning characters from TRS or the Orignal Sif 100? Answer: Pretty sure ya'll will, yeah. StreetM: Will Redd Knight have a "Trix". If yes then what will be its name and if no then what is his weapon of choice? Answer: He will not have an Alphatrix, though me probably did have one at some point in the past. His weapon of choice is an energy scythe, which is really awesome once you see it in action. Category:Movies Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:Q&A Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons